


Spark In You

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: insmallpackages, Episode: s07e10 Death's Door, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's after 7x10 "Death's Door"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark In You

The first thing Sam does when he gets back to the house they're borrowing from some bank is confiscate the whole case of beer Dean got hold of at some point.

"Come on, it's New Year's," Dean protests.

"And you're not getting drunk tonight," Sam says flatly. The second thing he does is plunk down his laptop and the bag of licorice he...acquired. Along with Junior Mints for himself, of course. "Classic Chuck Norris and classic movie candy. Sound like a plan?"

Dean eyes the licorice but doesn't reach out to open the bag.

Sam sighs and sits down next to Dean. "I'm right here, Dean," he says quietly. "You've still got me."

Sam just hopes _he_ still has _Dean_.

"You really don't," says Lucifer. "You know he's just waiting for a chance to go down fighting."

 _Fuck you,_ Sam thinks, clenching a fist to dig his fingernails into his palm, _and if he is, then fuck him too,_ which gives him a better idea.

"Remember when we used to do this?" Sam asks, and when Dean looks over, confused, Sam leans over to kiss him.

That was before Stanford. Before everything.

After a moment, Dean pulls back, and Sam lets him, letting his face say everything he can't find words for right now. Things like, _I'm here for you_ , and _I love you_.

"Do you know," Dean says, "how long I've been waiting for you to do that?"

Sam punches him in the shoulder. "It never occurred to you to try it yourself?"

Dean punches back, Sam ducks and retaliates, and from there it escalates into a wrestling match, which turns into wrestling each other's clothes off, now that they both know they're allowed.

After, Dean sleeps peacefully. Sam watches him and the clock.

There's a story that whatever one is doing at midnight on New Year's will reflect one's entire year to come. At eleven fifty-nine, Sam wakes Dean for another kiss.


End file.
